I'm Not Okay
by I-Blame-Uchihas
Summary: Hi, guys, this is my new FanFic, I hope you like it. WARNING: Some self harming, cutting, and touches on suicide. Also, I just changed the name. X) Please R&R, it gives me hope my gummies! Also, I'm editing some things as I'm completely appalled at my own lack of grammar and fixing things that make no sense at all.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys Why-Vegetables here, this is my new story, yes I shall still be editing my other, one but I got this idea from reading a few other fan fictions. I hope you like it.

Also I just saw this, if you didn't know, of actual Naruto couples I'm all for SasuNaru and Mamashi Kishimoto said that they may get together, as they are such a popular couple among the fans. *fan girl squeal* Sorry, that had to be done.

But this is a SasuOC Fan-fiction, I cannot write SasuNaru, but I admire those who can, mine just doesn't end up right. Sigh.

Also, there will be some self harming in this. Just as a warning.

**********Disclaimer, I do not in any way shape or form, own Naruto, even though I wish I did. ***************

I take a deep breath, and walk in the doors of one of the best private school in the nation, Covington Prep, it's not very big, I think as I walk through the door to the office.

"What do you need darling?" The secretary asks me, I notice her name is on her desk, Ms. Saffron.

"Well, Ms. Saffron, is it? I'm new and in need of my schedule." I tell her in my, voice I only use with adults.

"What's your name darling?" she asks.

"Gabrielle Hartford, all I was told was that I was in class 2-B." I reply.

"Well, here you are, let me print this out for you," she says handing me a folder, "In that you will find your schedule, handbook, map and a few other pamphlets for various activities at the school. Also, you make take your bags to room 214; your roommate will be Hinata Hyuuga," she finishes.

"Okay, thank you," I reply reaching out my right hand to grab the folder, "Have a good day," I say with a smile as I walk out the door.

Oh, wow this place is actually _huge_, I realize as I look at the map, the school building itself isn't very large but the campus itself is like a small town. As I'm walking along I bump into a guy with midnight blue hair and onyx eyes. Then proceed to drop my folder and papers scatter everywhere

"Oh sorry," I stutter, bending down to pick up my stuff.

"Just, watch where you're going, I'm not going to be this nice all the time," he says chasing down my last paper. Hmm, odd, I wonder what he means by that.

"Thanks," I say as he turns and walks off. Hmm, he's odd, I wonder why. As I walk through what I guess is like the main street of the campus, I wonder where everyone is, and then I realize most of them are in class, that's what sucks about starting school in the middle of the first month of it.

I finally get to Mc Bride hall, my dorm building, and I'm outside when a spiky-haired blonde walks up behind me.

"I guess you're the new girl, here, you get your keys inside, here I'll let you in," he says pulling out a set of keys. "C'mon, follow me," he says, and he pulls me into the building. "Sorry, the alarms go off if we leave the doors open too long," he apologizes.

"Oh, its fine I understand," I mumble kind of embarrassed, because I feel really, really dumb. He just takes my back pack from my hand and motions for me to follow. As we walk down the hall, I feel out of place, everything is so high class, I mean my family has got some money, but this is on the same level as Buckingham Palace. And I'm getting a bunch of hateful glares, I don't know why though, I just got here. The guy says, "Oh, yeah my name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Gabrielle, but you can call me Gabby," I say with a smile.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Review it?

Sorry it's so short more of a prologue.

Also, I typed this over the period of a couple days, so i forgot I had already mentioned Gabby's name, but it's fixed now. XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Cool," the boy replies, who I guess is Naruto, odd, but then again this is in Japan, and I just moved here. He leads me up to a door that says, Mr. Hatake, which is marked out and replaced with Kakashi. "Oh, he's our dorm parent, this was a boys only dorm but, like two girl rooms were put upstairs, but don't worry," the blonde says smirking.

"Oh, umm, ok," I answer processing this.

"I guess it just so we don't, I dunno, come bother you," he says with a laugh and he opens up the door.

"Who is this?" a 20-ish year old man says. He's odd, silver spiky hair, a headband pulled over one of his eyes and a mask pulled up over his mouth and nose, must be a private person. Yet, he aura practically screams, "I'm cool but a pervert!"

"Oh, she's new, what's your last name Gabby?" Naruto asks me.

"Hartford, my actual name is Gabrielle," I tell, the man, I'm guessing his name is Kakashi; I don't know it is just too early in the morning for me to process things.

"Oh, here's your keys and your set of rules, I think, I didn't look through it, also my name is Mr. Hatake, but I let everyone call me Kakashi, just come get me if you need anything, or," he says sending a look Naruto's way, "or, if anyone bothers you, also, we apologize but you won't have a roommate, Ms. Hyuuga has went home for a family issue, but you won't be lonely, I'm sure you will get along just fine."

"Ok, where's my room?" I ask.

"Third floor, right side, last room, also, the only other people on your side of the hall is him" he says motioning toward Naruto, "and Sasuke Uchiha, they should leave you alone, if not don't be afraid to smack them, they probably deserve it, also, your stuff was taken to your room, and breakfast is in the dorm dining hall at eight," he finished.

"Ok, thank you," I reply and walk out. Wow a room all to myself? That sounds fun, I guess, but at least it will be quiet. I walk quietly up the stairs, so I don't wake anyone up, I'm in my hall now, and turn around and am almost trampled, by the same guy I ran into earlier, "Do, you ever watch where you're going?" I ask, kind of angry.

"You should watch where you're going," he says walking into the bathroom, when he reaches his arm out I saw the inside of it and there are bleeding cuts all up it, I can tell this isn't accidental, from experience, I walk over there and knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask. No answer I'm being ignored, I then notice it's one of those bathrooms anyone can go in and quietly open the door, and he's running water over his arm, I see this and my scars starting aching, but I put the thought out of my mind, I can't go down that road again, I just got off of it.

"Hey," I say, and he looks up, "you okay? Don't even say you are, I just met you and can tell you aren't."

"It's not your problem," the dark haired boy tells me, I then place him, I saw him walk out of a room down the hall, it must be Sasuke.

"I know, but Sasuke, you can't go down that road, it will ruin your life," I tell him, it did mine, that's part of the reason my parents moved, I wanted, no needed a new start.

"You don't even know what I've been through," he mumbles blowing me off.

"Yes, I do," I tell him, and pull him around and pull my bracelets off my left wrist, "see, I know it will ruin your life, and I'm trying to stop, it's what Luna would have wanted," I add quietly.

"Whatever," he says pushing past me and walking out. Ehh, on normal circumstances I would call him a worthless prick, but never tell things like that to people who do what he does, and I used to, it could make it worse, wow, but seriously that was rude, I just wanted to help him.

Whatever, I'm thinking as I walk into my room. Wow it's huge, like an apartment, with its own bathroom, kitchen, fully stocked I might add, and HUGE walk-in-closets. Also, it's painted a nice bright neon green color, well my bedroom is, but I was told since we will be here all through high school, since I'm a freshman, we can paint our rooms whatever color we like, and anyway, we will be in the same dorms and living with the same people until we graduate, seriously unless it's special circumstances they don't let people in after freshman year, it's odd I know.

Well, it's taken me about two hours, but I'm finally unpacked and starving, well, oh crap it's 7:55, time for breakfast, they better have country ham or I will be kind of mad, as I love the stuff, the meat part of my diet consist of it, and sushi, but it's delicious, but I hope they don't do one of those awkward, "this is the new girl," rambles, I may have to kill someone if they do. It's just I hate it when they do that, I just don't like talking about myself to other people.


	3. Chapter 3

I take a deep breath as I walk into the dining hall, it's surprisingly empty, but who cares, OMG there is ham! Oh, sorry I'm just happy, I heap my plate with food, I eat a TON but I'm not that big, like people say I'm a truck driver in a girl's body.

I'm looking around for a place to sit, and I see Naruto waving me over to the table he's sitting at, I see a guy with brown hair, a dog and little red tattoos under his face, the guy that I ran into earlier, Sasuke, I guess, and guy that looks half asleep and has a spiky brown pony tail, hmm they don't look too bad so I go over there and sit down, Naruto scooted over to make room, which was nice of him... but I don't think I'll end up liking him like that.

"Holy crap, you eat almost as much as Choji over here!" Naruto tells me shocked, and motioning at a short, ummm, as he says pleasantly plump, brown haired guy. I didn't notice him earlier and I feel kind of dumb.

"I am told I'm a truck driver in a teenage girl's body," I answer with a shrug. They all burst out laughing, I roll my eyes, and I notice Sasuke does too, hmm he acts like me, and he's kind of hot in that emo way you would expect, but I don't need a relationship right now, not after what happened with Andrew.

"Seriously guys, you are so immature, girls do eat you know," I tell them, I think the sarcasm was so thick on my voice, that you'd be able to cut it with a knife, I'm just like that, I can't help it. They just continue their laughing tirade.

"I cannot deal with you people this early in the morning," I tell them getting up and moving to a smaller table, with room for only one other person, I hope I outsmarted them, if not I'm going to punch someone. I look up a few seconds later, and they are all snickering and it's because, as I then notice, Sasuke has come and sat by me.

"They're dobes, don't listen to them, oh my God, is that what I think it is?" he asks pointing at my ham.

"Umm, country ham? Yes, why?" I answer.

"I love the stuff and they've never had it before."

"Well, it's over there; I don't share food that often, but want a piece of mine?" I ask, "And no, before you even ask I didn't do anything to it, as I was planning to eat it," I answer, wow I never share my food, but this guy just seems different, hmmm.

"Sure," he answers taking a piece of it from my plate and taking a bite out of it, then I see Sasuke mouthing, "STFU!" over my shoulder, and I turn around and Naruto and the rest of the guys are making kissy faces, oh wow my first day here, and I'm already pissed off at people, no must put negative thoughts out of my head, I don't wanna go down that road again, I must have had my head in my hands, because Sasuke looks over at me and says, "You okay?"

I just start singing; I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance;

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, its better off this way. For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay) I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means (I'm not okay) To be a joke and look, another line without a hook I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look! I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out Forget about the dirty looks The photographs your boyfriend took You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed I'm okay I'm okay! I'm okay, now (I'm okay, now)But you really need to listen to me Because I'm telling you the truth I mean this, I'm okay! Trust Me, I'm not okay I'm not okay, Well, I'm not okay, I'm not o-fucking-kay ,I'm not okay ,I'm not okay"

"Whoa," he starts, "you sing really well, and anyway, I freaking love that band," he says pulling out an I-Pod, and showing me the most played list, it's completely filled with My Chemical Romance songs, like everyone they've ever came out with. Then he hands it to me.

"Are you for real?" I ask dumbstruck, as I hand it back to him, my first day here and I feel the seed of a crush nestle itself in my heart, and that almost never happens, actually never, but I don't believe in love at first sight, or may this change all that?

Like it? Love it? Hate? Questions? Review it?

Until next time my gummy bears, (That's my new name for my fans, if I have any, XD)

Laura


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh, hello my Gummy Bears!

Not much to say, I just hope you like this.

But the big thing is I'm changing the storyline a bit, Sasuke gets a twin brother, Akito, whom is the complete oppisite of him.

"Yeah, I don't listen to much else," he says, "Also, about earlier," he whispers, "I understand if you don't want to tell me but who's Luna?"

"She is, well was, my best friend," I whisper, stifling a tear, but it rolls down my face anyways.

"Oh," he answers, taking his finger and wiping the tear off my face, is it bad if all I want at this moment is for him to hold me? No, quit Gabby, you don't need another relationship. But I'm melting under his touch, "_Just enjoy it Gabs," _my inner voice is telling me, '**But, I can't I promised,"** great now I'm arguing with myself, god I need to be hauled off to the Looney Bin, ugh, I really am crazy. I noticed Sasuke's hand stayed on my face longer than necessary and I lean into it, I don't know why, it was just a natural reaction, I guess it was because a touch like that, soft, gentle, sweet, and intimate that I'd been craving for so long. Either he didn't notice or he didn't mind that I did, because he didn't jerk his hand away when I did it.

I finally move my head and he pulls his hand away, and I turn around and see Naruto and everyone else for that matter gawking, then I realize something's up, I can tell they're genuinely surprised or it's all just an act. Then, I notice Sasuke is smirking at them with a, "see-I-did-it-happy-now?" expression.

Then I get it, it must have been, a trick, a dare a lie, it was too good to be true, and I thought it was odd a guy who was so hostile earlier was suddenly being all loving.

I cannot stand being duped like that, so I stand up, yell at him, "You're a prick you know that right?!" Dump my drink on his head and walk off. I don't look back but I hear Kiba say, "Damn, girls got a mean streak." I laugh; this isn't even the full extent of what I do when I'm angry, I wonder what'd they do if I let it all out at once? I'd probably be sent to juvie or something. I dunno, I just walk back up to my room and put my I-pod into my stereo system and crank up the volume, I don't think anyone will hear it as the walls here are super sound proofed.

After about 45 seconds I hear someone coming up the stairs cursing, I can't tell who it is. But this is what he's saying, "God, I shouldn't have listen to that dumbass Naruto, I totally fucked up any chance I had with Gabby, whatever," then I hear the bathroom door open and then close, then I realize it's Sasuke, and he's probably mad as fuck at me, I mean my drink was fruit punch and he was wearing white sweat pants and a grey t-shirt, okay now I feel bad, I've got to go apologize.

I go and knock lightly on his door, he answers it and at first he looks mad as hell, then his expression softens just a bit, "What, come to beat the hell outta me now?" he asks me with a scornful laugh.

"No, I just wanted to say sorry, I tend to freak out over stuff, and anyway I heard you talking to yourself coming up the stairs," I tell him, with pink spreading across his pale skin, and probably mine too.

"Its okay, wanna just start over?" he asks.

"Sure. Hi, I'm Gabby you?" I ask laughing.

"Sasuke, and not that far, just forget what happened before you started yelling, I was actually enjoying that," he's got a half-smile playing at his lips, but it's more of a smirk, hmm I feel as if this is odd behavior for him, as he was sullen, gloomy and giving off an aura of darkness earlier, and wait a sec, I didn't hear him come out of the bathroom, hmm. Anyway, Sasuke's not giving off the same vibe anymore; it's more like Naruto's.

Just then, Sasuke walks out of the bathroom, hmm as I thought, he took a shower. He looks at me with a "WTF?" type expression then turns, "Oh sweet mother of God, what did you do, Akito?" he says. I must have a "WTF!" expression going on because, the person whom is Akito, is saying, "Uhhh, yeah I'm Sasuke's brother, his twin actually. I just wanted to talk to you, and not get all creepy with you."

"Well, obviously that didn't help; now go back to your own damn room, Akito." Sasuke is saying.

"Why doesn't Gabby have to?" Akito asks in a fake pleading voice.

"Well, it would probably be because, umm I don't know, her room is right there," he says a tad-bit of anger welling in his voice.

"Fine, whatever!" Akito yells throwing his hands up in the air and walking off.

After a few seconds Sasuke turns and says, "You need anything?"

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I can lose my temper quite easily, I have problems with that," I tell him sheepishly looking down at the floor.

"Its okay, that's what I get for listening to Naruto," he says with a light laugh. Then he walks by, raises my chin up and kisses my cheek gently then whispers, "You are forgiven, you deserve especially after this morning," as he walks into his room, closes the door, and I hear him lock it.

I hope you like it!

Please review, as I love getting them. :D

Bye-bye my Gummies,

Laura


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys for not updating I've had too much school work and been sick, I give you full permission to smack me, but I'll try to make this chapter even better than normal, purely as an apology for super super SUPER late updating. I'll post this as a super short chapter and make my next update super duper long! I love all my gummies for understanding. :D

I start my breathing exercises after I walk back into my room, in through the nose and out through the mouth until I finally come to a consensus that I need to call one of my bestest friend in the world, Claire.

"Hey Clairedy," I chime as she answers my Skype call.

"What?" she asks slightly annoyed, as its Saturday and I've gotten her up before noon.

"I need to talk to you," I answer.

"About what?" she inquires curious but you can tell she is still half asleep

"About this guy….." Before I finish the sentence she cuts in with a,

"Oooooh, what's he like? What's his name? On a scale of 1-10 how hot is he? Wait, no don't answer that, I'll be jealous of you," she finishes with a deep breath; I can tell she's wide awake now.

"In order to your interrogation," I begin joking, "He's kind of emo, I guess, but he's like my type of guy, his name's Uchiha Sasuke, and," I say taking a deep breath, "he's about a 9.5 on the hot scale, but calm down before you freak out, he has a twin brother named Akito, but he's umm, how do I put this gently, a creeper?"

"Aww," she says, fake pouting.

"But you should totally come out sometime to visit, all the guys are really cool!"

"Wait, guys?" she asks confused, as I never told her about the dorm arrangement, as I didn't know either until I got here.

"Yep, guys; I got put in a guys dorm due to space issues, but the house dad, Kakashi, is kind of threatening the guys with dismemberment if they bother me," I finish laughing.

"Whoa, you've got to have balls to stay in the guys dorm, I heard it's really crazy!"

"Not really, Claire, I mean _come on, we're freshmen, _for Pete's sake!"

"Fine," she answers and glances at her phone, "Oh shit!" she exclaims, "I've got family crap to do today, you know I love you but I've gotta go; call me later and gimme an update! 'Kay?"

"Sure, bye!" I say signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, guys, as I'm sitting here typing this I'm sitting on a bag of ice, as I completely fell on my butt walking off the bus today, as I'm an idiot, and have continued to outdo myself in this aspect all day long. XD

Well, I hope you like this chappie, please review, my muse is giving me writers block and I need ideas. Also, any favorite couples I should try, things to add to the story, and I'm still looking for a beta if you'd like to fill that position to take my writing to the next level and get rid of my horrid grammar mistakes. T_T

Also, I don't own Naruto, as I'm still waiting for Kishimoto-sensei to call me to transfer the rights. And anyway, if I'd written it Sasuke would have never gone to Orochimaru, the creepy snake pedo-bear. And would be dating Naruto and living happily ever after. :D Also, Itachi would be with Deidara. And the Akatsuki would be with us today. D:

Itachi might be OOC I have issues with him. -_- If you would like to help me remedy this it'd be greatly appreciated.

Also, I forgot to add, this chapter uses Hidan approved language! Well this fic in general does. *shrugs*

Now the ending of my rambling and onto the chapter!

Hmm, I'm getting hungry again, but how much trouble would I get in if I went back down stairs? Probably a lot, but I'm hungry and I didn't get any groceries with me, my idiot self strikes again.

I have concluded to go grab a bite to eat outside of the dorm, then do a bit of shopping, so I walk over to my table by my dorm door, and grab my map and I look it over, seems like there is a small organic market near a small tea house, sweet, sounds like my kind of place.

As I grab my wallet and other essentials out of my bowl by the door, I unlock my phone and see a message from Itachi, I met him at an anime convention a few years back, and he's like the older brother I never had. I read it quickly, it reads: _what's up my favorite otaku, how's the new school? Meet my brothers yet?_

I quickly type back: _Going to a tea house, you have brothers? 0_0_

As honestly I don't remember him ever saying anything about them. Except maybe once, but it's a little hazy, it's from around the time I went down some roads I shouldn't have, so I've slowly been blocking out those memories, so it's hazy. My phone starts vibrating and starts playing_ In the End _by Linkin Park, Itachi's ringtone on my phone. I answer it with a, "You rang?" our customary greeting.

"Yes, I also cannot believe you don't remember my brothers, Sasuke and Akito? You've met them before! For fucking Christ's sake!" he exclaims, he's not mad, as he never is at me, but just generally shocked.

"Calm, your balls Itachi, do they happen to look exactly alike with duck-butt emo hair?" I ask.

"Yes, well, Akito may have changed his, but Sasuke will only change his hair when hell freezes over and pigs fly through it, he's quite protective of it." He says laughing.

" . . I completely dumped a ton of fruit punch on Sasukes head this morning!"

"And you lived? Good job my friend!"

"Itachi I gotta go, I'm in shock now." I deadpan.

"No, what's wrong, if you don't tell me what my brother did to you I will be forced not to come visit as planned this weekend!"

"But Itachi, you'll laugh at me," I plead using my cutesy voice.

"Not unless it is completely and totally, utterly needed," he urges, "Also, the cutesy-puss-in-boots act only works on me when the face is added."

"Fine…..I may….ummm….have…a," I begin.

"Spit it out Gabby, you have a what? Hurry or I'm filling in the blank myself," he tells me, oh god he's going to say something like, Deidara and I have been doing stuff behind his back, and then threaten to kill me.

"I might have a crush on your brother, Sasuke," I say and then quietly add, "and I think he has one on me too."

I pull the phone away from my ear as Itachi's rich laughter comes pealing out. "You said you wouldn't laugh," I mumble pitifully.

"I said only if it wasn't completely and totally, utterly needed, and it was as my little brother has no emotion other than revenge and utter anger. He is an Uchiha after all, and a kick ass example of one for that matter," he continues laughing the whole time.

"Itachi, you know I love you but at the best of times you are a complete and utter dick."

"What, me?" he asks sarcastically, "I assure you that you cannot comprehend how deeply this cuts me."

"I'm hanging up on you now," I begin but am cut off.

"No, and anyway, would you like me to stay in your dorm or one of my brothers? I'm sure we can get it past Kakashi, he's quite liberal, and I'm completely gay, and you're like my sister, so that's a no-go as it'd be completely incest." Itachi says, I don't get how he didn't even have to stop for a moment to breathe.

"I don't care surprise me, I have no roommate anymore," I tell him.

"What was she scared of you and moved out?" he asks, being in my opinion a total dickhead.

"No you teme, I was told family problems, anyway, any food requirements? I'm off to do a bit of shopping they suck at stocking kitchens in dorms with delicious food," I grumble.

"Not really, anyway text me later so I know what Kakashi says."

"Ok, and for the record, you are not bringing Deidara; I'm not in the mood for the campus being blown up nor, whatever the hell you guys do on the weekend."

"Fine, you suck by the way."

"Okay, I'll live, but I gotta go for real this time, I'm at the store," I tell him.

"Fine, later," he mutters and hangs up. The guys like a brother, but can be completely annoying. Whatever, I walk into the store and grab a couple of things mainly produce and milk and things like that pay and walk out.

As I'm walking home I'm wondering why I didn't put two and two together and get that Akito and Sasuke were related to Itachi, as honestly Uchiha isn't a very common last name, well I didn't really put much thought into it, but who would?

Thank you, please read and review.


	7. Me informing you on things! Just AN's!

Hello my gummies! I hope you are all having a fabulous day!

Nope, I apologize this isn't an actual update, I have writers block and am completely swamped with school work, it's ridiculous. -_-

But, I have a few other fic ideas floating in my head, which is part of the reason I'm having trouble with this one, but it happens. *shrugs* But please vote in my poll, I might even open my other fic back up I discontinued, as I was re-reading it today and may just rewrite bits and peices of it. :)

Anyway have a wonderful day/night, whatever time it is for you,

Laura


	8. Chapter 7

Well, I'm back, don't kill me, I was grounded for two weeks for getting a 78% in science and was on vacation with no internet access, but I'll update soon, hopefully. :3  
Also, to get a story idea out of my head, I'm making a Gaara fic; sooner or later it needs work. :P

Also, please remember to take spaces out of the links. :)

I'm greeted by the complete entourage when I walk through the door; it seems as if the dorm has decided to throw me a welcome party, most of them didn't know I got here at 6 am.  
Oh goody, but most of the guys worked on all of it, so I'm more compelled to like it. At least they let me carry my stuff upstairs and change, I was not dressed to be seen by people, as I was wearing an old sweatshirt of my brothers and sweat pants, not that fabulous in my opinion, well for a party at least.  
As I walk into my room, I notice Sasuke's staring at me, not in like a creeper way but in one of those, "I-just-met-you-but-I-think-you're-pretty-cool" kind of ways, I just shoot him a smile, damn for me normally smiling comes awkwardly, but now it feels…natural, which I guess is the best way to put it.  
But I walk quickly into my room and walk over to my closet and pull out a random outfit. [Want to see the outfit my gummies? I love you all so I put a polyvore set together. polyvore. c o m gabbys_party_outfit/set?id=65675138] I redo my hair, fix my makeup, mainly adding some eyeliner, and walk out the door.  
Sasuke is walking out of his room just as I am mine. He doesn't see me but I quickly walk up beside him, and say, "Hey, you know Itachi's coming to visit?"  
"What? The bloody hell? No, you must be kidding me, he hasn't called me. Wait, a fucking second, you know how?" he says giving me the beginning of a Uchiha glare, which I'm immune to, by the way. [Sasuke's wearing this: polyvore. c o m sasukes_outfit/set?id=65688291]

"Hmm, maybe because, he's one of my best friends? Ever think of that Sherlock? I was talking to him earlier; he wanted to come visit me." I say, not realizing the venom behind my last six words. Six little words. Words I didn't think about when I said them, a complete Sai moment.  
"But he's my mother fucking brother! You're lying to me!" he almost yells at me, the anger rising in his voice. Damn, a Uchiha losing his cool is never good; I have to defuse this bomb before it explodes. "Sasuke," I begin gently, stopping him, "Itachi didn't know I was at the same school as you until, I talked to him, don't blame him, okay?" He just nods and gives me a hug, a quick bro-hug, but that's an honor from him.  
Seems I can diffuse a Uchiha quickly, that's nice to know. But just then Naruto comes running up the stairs, and almost yells, "Gabby-Chan? Why haven't you come joined the fun yet? There's another new girl today too! Her name's Karson!" he carries on barely stopping to take a breath, I don't get how he does it, he's a ball of energy even early in the morning, and I however am not. He quickly grabs my hand and starts pulling me down the stairs.  
"Naruto, slow your ass down! Sasuke, hurry your ass up!" I yell, and reach my hand out to grab Sasuke's hand and pull him along. His cheeks turn a light pink that's barely noticeable. Quite honestly, he looks so cute and innocent. [A/N Like hell he is. ;P]  
With Naruto in the lead, and going super fast down the stairs, we make it to the first floor quite quickly. Then I see another girl, who's talking to Sai, another one of my dorm mates, and they're kind of hitting it off, and as Naruto tells me, is weird for Sai, he's pretty anti-social.  
"Well, guys quite honestly I have places to be and don't give a shit to whatever you do, as long as you don't mess up the dorm, start any fires or blow anything up. If you do there will be hell to pay." Kakashi tells us, making his way out the dorm.  
The party ends up being awesome, and it turns out Karson is my new roommate, and dresses awesomely! [ polyvore. c o m karson/set?id=65684266]  
But we get along really well; I can feel a new best friend coming on.  
Roughly half-way through the party Naruto comes up and asks me something, "Hey, Gabby-Chan, can I talk to you for a sec?" I nod and he pulls me into one of the extra rooms no one was in. "What is it Naru-kun?" I ask. Naru is my nickname for him, he asked me to, since his family calls him that, and he already sees me as family.  
"Well, um how do you…" he asks all sheepishly trailing off.  
"Naru, what is it?" I ask gently.  
"How do you ask a girl out?" he asks me blushing madly.  
"Well, depends on who it is, tell me!" I urge him.  
"Ummm…..its Karson…she's so pretty and nice to me, and I actually used to go to school with her." He says, his blush deepening, if that was even possible.  
"Just ask her silly, the worst she can say is no, actually, I saw the poster for the school ball that's coming up, ask her to go with you!" I tell him and aww this is soo sweet, I just want to glomp Naruto to death right now.  
"Okay I'll try," he says putting on his customary bright-as-the-sun-smile. We walk back out and this is what's going on, a game of truth or dare, good god, this will be interesting.  
"Come on guys, join the game!" Kiba yells at us motioning towards us. We walk over there and take a seat. There's a bottle sitting in the middle, and Kiba spins it, it happens to land on me.  
"Gabby, truth or dare?" he asks me smirking.  
"Dare," I answer confidently.  
"Okay, this is going to be good, go outside for a sec, we will come get you when we decree what your dare will be." He says, quite evilly I might add.  
"I walk out of the room and after a few minutes later Karson comes and pulls me back inside. I see quite a few people grinning like its Christmas, and ask, "Well, what in the bloody hell are you crazy people come up with me to do?" I ask, loudly.  
"It's been decreed that you aren't being told, but prepare for it to last all day," he says smirking, damn him, I'm freaked out just a bit. "Naruto, blindfold her."  
"Sorry Gabby-Chan, this should be fun for you though." He says tying a cloth around my eyes.  
He takes my hand and slowly leads me down the hall into a room, and takes off my blindfold and pushes me, gently, into the room and locks the door. "What the bloody hell am I doing in here exactly?" I yell.  
"You're stuck in there with Sasuke for three hours, let's see who kills the other first," the group peals from behind the door. I am going to sacrifice their fucking asses to Jashin for this. [Hidan moment much?]At a later date… if they get to live that long. [Also, darlings, this is not going to be dirty, please, it's going to be mildly fluffy and cute, I'm not going to throw them in a closet and have them "get it on" I do have class, somewhat. ^-^]  
I take roughly two steps and fall over something in the dark room, and fall. I hear a slight, "Oof" when I hit the ground, I'm okay, just a little shook up. And then I realize that, a) I landed and Sasuke and b) I tripped over him in the first place. I sit up quickly and apologize, "Sorry Sasuke, I'm a klutz."  
"It's okay, really," he says in his deep voice, his hot as hell voice I might add. II hope he can't see me blushing, but he stands up this time and walks over to a wall and runs his hand across it and finds the light switch and flicks it, illuminating the room immediately. I blink a couple times as my eyes get used to the bright light, I see they showed us into the extra living room. I unceremoniously plopped my butt down unto the couch and pulled off my boots, and set them aside. Also I pulled my feet up onto the couch and mildly sprawled out. "So, what do you wanna do for three hours?" I ask Sasuke as he sits at the other end of the sectional couch, also lounging carelessly.  
"Hn. I dunno, just talk? I don't really know you all that well." He says in an almost monotone. I laugh and we start talking about the basics, favorite colors, foods, books, movies, that kind of stuff. Turns out we like a lot of the same things but have different opinions on some things, that being said he was really easy to talk to, like I'd know him for 10 years instead of a few hours. After awhile I'm sitting right next to him, just barely laying my head on his shoulder. "Well, umm... Gabby, I know it's kind of weird, but do you umm…" Sasuke begins blushing and trailing off.  
"What?" I ask, curiously.  
"Well, do you wanna go to the Ball with me?" he says looking at the floor quickly.  
I learn towards him and whisper, "Of course," and kiss him gently. He pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me. I gently intertwine my fingers in his soft onyx hair.  
Just then someone yells, "TIMES UP!" but neither of us hear them and the door is thrown open with a bang, I was basically sitting in Sasukes lap, and as the door opened we both pulled away, shocked looks on our faces. "Well looks like Sasuke was getting some!" Naruto yells.  
"Shut the fuck up or there will be hell for all of you to pay," Sasuke says so mad he probably can't stand himself.  
"Aww did someone make wittle ol' Sasu mad?" Kakashi asks walking in. What I'm wondering is, when in the bloody hell did he get back? Then Kakashi continues, "What were you doing anyway? If you were playing 7 minutes in heaven I will kill you all, I'm not getting busted for an underage love hotel."  
"It was Kiba's idea," everyone but Kiba says. "But we weren't playing 7 minutes in heaven, we were playing truth or dare, this was my dare," I tell Kakashi, looking him in the eye, with an expression that says challenge me and I will kill you.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay you guys this purely fluff, like hell am I putting a lemon or citrus in this, okay? But this contains a mildly descriptive make-out scene just warning you.

He just keeps his calm face and shoos everyone out as he walks out saying, "Jesus Christ, you had better be glad I'm nice, some of my colleagues would have killed you all."  
"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," I say sitting sideways in Sasuke's lap, with my head on his shoulder.  
"Ehh, just barely. But hey, I have a family thing to go to tonight, will you come with me? It will probably be really boring, but it'll be better if you're there with me, please?" he asks.  
"Sure, I don't have anything else to do, what time should I be ready by?" I inquire.  
"Well, the driver will be here around 5:30, as this dinner party starts at 7:00 but mother requires me home earlier, mainly so she can coo over me and finish any last minute things. So, be ready by 5:00 to be safe, and it's 1:30 right now. Do you have anything else to do?"  
"Kind of, I need to go help Karson set up her part of the apartment; I'll be back later, 'kay?" I say getting up out of his lap; I've been sitting on him so long his leg is most likely asleep. "Okay," he says standing up kissing my cheek and walking out the door.  
I run up the stairs and burst into my room, and see Karson unpacking, "Need any help?" I ask her.  
"Sure, haha, second time in a month I've had to unpack." She answers laughing.  
"Seriously? Why?" I ask.  
"Well, they moved me out here so you won't be lonely, I didn't have a roommate either, she moved. Haha and they moved two girls, Ino and Ericka into the room next to us, and we're going to this new teen club that opened, just off campus, we get to leave on the weekends," she says laughing.  
"Actually, I'd love to but, I can't Sasuke is taking me to a dinner part tonight that his dad's company is throwing, sorry, have fun without me," I tell her, feeling just a bit sad, a girls night out would have been awesome, but spending time with Sasuke is even better.  
"Oh, okay, have fun," she tells me, and then we start redecorating the apartment, by 2:30 we're finished and we both start getting ready.  
I walk over to my closet and pull out my favorite of my classier outfits, a black pencil skirt, thin red belt, and a short sleeved sweater, that looks mildly like a silver tube top over white t-shirt, but not trashy, classy. But before I get dressed I have to do my makeup, I opt for a light sweep of a dark champagne eye shadow, and a thick black cat eye with red lips.  
After that, I do my nails while trying to figure out what to do with my hair, I settle for a simple matte black polish with silver half moons at the bottom.  
Then I know exactly what to do, I pull my hair half-up half-down and add more waves to the part that's down, then I straighten the ponytail and split it into three pieces and make two into a bow shape and the other around it and secure it with some pins.  
At about 4:50, I grab my black diamond ring, and pendant, my white clutch and slip on my patent leather red heels, and walk to Sasuke's door and knock he opens it while wearing a dark crimson button down and white dress pants holding a suit jacket, his tie half tied.  
His jaw drops just a teensy bit when he sees me, hehe, that was the point of getting this dressed up.  
You need help with your tie," I ask him.  
N-no I the Uchiha Sasuke is perfectly capable of tying his own damn tie," he stutters at the beginning and evening his voice out at the end. "Yes you do," I say gently pulling him towards me grabbing the loose ends of his light grey tie, and tying it quickly. "See, isn't that better, Sir Uchiha?" I ask jokingly. He just gets a smirk on his face and answers "Will thee Lady Hartford please shut the hell up, thou is going to make us late." He picks up his dress shoes and pulls his suit jacket on and grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs  
Just as we get down the stairs a Chauffeur walks in and nods at Sasuke and looks me up and down and leads up outside to a Ferrari Limo [They look so cool. ^^ but I did tell you this was a rich school, and obviously the Uchihas are wealthy beyond our wildest dreams.]  
Now my jaw drops just a bit. Sasuke looks at the ground sheepishly and says, "Damn, Itachi must be riding with us, as the most likely to be the heir he does shit like this all the time." And speak of the devil as soon as we get in the luxurious car, we see Itachi's smirking face, along with Deidara's, they both are surprised to see me and Deidara immediately grabs me into a huge hug. He lets go of me and goes back and sits by Itachi, barely laying his head on Itachi's shoulder.  
Sasuke pulls me into a row of seats with him and pulls me into his lap. "Sasuke? What the fuck are you doing?" I whisper and then gasp as he starts kissing my jaw line. "Sasuke, stop, your brother's in the car…" I try to tell him but it's too late I'm melting into his embrace and I can feel him smirking into the kiss. I take my fingers and run them through his soft, slightly spiky, midnight blue hair, and gently pull him closer, and move so I'm more or less straddling him. He moans quietly and moves down my neck, and running his fingers up and down my back, then he rests his hands on my backside, pulling me as close to him as possible. But then I realize what's going on and stop, I'm most definitely not doing anything this young or in front of his brother, and one of my best friends. I put my hands on his chest gently pushing him away and get off his lap, fixing my skirt that had ridden up.  
Perfect timing too, Itachi had told us we had reached our destination, and came over to see what we were doing, I think we would've gotten away with it except when Sasuke stood up and got out of the car, Itachi noticed something, that I hadn't Sasuke had a super awkward boner going on, forming quite a large tent in his pants.  
Even Itachi can't resist saying, "Sasuke, look down," while I'm trying to stifle a laugh. Sasuke's eyes go wide, and he's speechless, and Deidara looks over, and sees what's going on, "Sasuke, Gabby, what in the hell were you doing, un?" he asks.  
I just shrug and Sasuke scoffs, "None of your business, you crazy ass artist."  
Itachi sighs and says, "You do know mother and father will see you? This is going to be hilarious."  
"Well, what do I do? All powerful Niisan?" Sasuke scoffs, slowly getting angrier.  
"Think of the worst image possible, god don't you know these things?" Itachi answers walking off dragging Deidara to do only god knows what. Suddenly Akito walks up beside Sasuke, "What's up bro? And who's this beautiful girl? Hmm, I don't believe we've met," he says, trying to be charming, it sickens me.  
"We've met, earlier, at school? You idiot," I tell Akito, walking over next to Sasuke, handing him his white suit jacket, which he left in the car, which he pulls on and grabs my hand pulling me towards the huge Uchiha mansion.  
His parents open the door, smiling happy faces all around and usher everyone inside, leading us to the parlor. Sitting us down and having a maid go get drinks.  
Sasuke's mother coos over him, trying to comb his hair down a bit, righting his tie, fixing the cuff on his sleeve. Finally, she diverts her attention back to the gathered party, other than Sasuke, and asks softly, "Sasuke, who's this young lady?"  
"My…" Sasuke begins, but is interrupted by Itachi, "One of my best friends, Gabby, mother, I told you about her, you've met her before, all of you have."

"Well, actually…" Sasuke begins again but is stopped by Itachi's hand being clamped over his mouth, "Shh little otouto, it doesn't matter Kaasan knows who she is." Itachi whispers, I gather Sasuke bit down on his hand as Itachi quickly yanked it away, "Little bastard," he curses under his breath.  
"Well, actually Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke and I are da…" I say, then Itachi also clamps his hand on my mouth.  
"Itachi, let one of us finish a damned sentence!" Sasuke yells at his niisan. I however quickly wrench Itachi's hand from my mouth, "Sorry, Mrs. Uchiha, I was saying that, Sasuke and I are dating now."I finally get out, pink spreading across my pale cheeks, and I look at the floor sheepishly. 's face lights up, "Oh that's wonderful!" she says and then turns to Itachi, "Oh Itachi darling do you have a girlfriend you haven't told any of us about?"  
"No, mother and I never will," he scoffs.  
"And why not?" she questions.  
"Because mother, I have a _boyfriend_ whom," he begins motioning towards Deidara, "Is standing right next to me. Mother, basically what I'm saying is I'm gay, and always have been." I clamp my hand over my mouth, I cannot believe he told me but not his own family about his sexuality. His mother, father and brothers however, as shocked as hell, finally, Sasuke scoffs, "I always suspected, but wasn't sure."  
I just stand there quietly, knowing I'm imposing on a family moment.  
"Boys, go do something else, Itachi, me and your mother have much to discuss,go!" Mr. Uchiha barks waving us out of the room. Sasuke and Akito nod and Sasuke grabs my hand, pulling me out the door with him.

Me: Hehe, like it? Mind going to the bottom of the page and reviewing for me? I love recieving them, and haven't for a while, but it you choose not too, that's your choice. But if you do, you and Gaara both get cookies.

Gaara: Please review, or I may just die.

Me: Gaara, shush, be nice to my gummies. *gently shoos him out the door*


	10. Chapter 9

Okay you guys this purely fluff, like hell am I putting a lemon or citrus in this, okay? But this contains a mildly descriptive make-out scene just warning you.

He just keeps his calm face and shoos everyone out as he walks out saying, "Jesus Christ, you had better be glad I'm nice, some of my colleagues would have killed you all."  
"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," I say sitting sideways in Sasuke's lap, with my head on his shoulder.  
"Ehh, just barely. But hey, I have a family thing to go to tonight, will you come with me? It will probably be really boring, but it'll be better if you're there with me, please?" he asks.  
"Sure, I don't have anything else to do, what time should I be ready by?" I inquire.  
"Well, the driver will be here around 5:30, as this dinner party starts at 7:00 but mother requires me home earlier, mainly so she can coo over me and finish any last minute things. So, be ready by 5:00 to be safe, and it's 1:30 right now. Do you have anything else to do?"  
"Kind of, I need to go help Karson set up her part of the apartment; I'll be back later, 'kay?" I say getting up out of his lap; I've been sitting on him so long his leg is most likely asleep. "Okay," he says standing up kissing my cheek and walking out the door.  
I run up the stairs and burst into my room, and see Karson unpacking, "Need any help?" I ask her.  
"Sure, haha, second time in a month I've had to unpack." She answers laughing.  
"Seriously? Why?" I ask.  
"Well, they moved me out here so you won't be lonely, I didn't have a roommate either, she moved. Haha and they moved two girls, Ino and Ericka into the room next to us, and we're going to this new teen club that opened, just off campus, we get to leave on the weekends," she says laughing.  
"Actually, I'd love to but, I can't Sasuke is taking me to a dinner part tonight that his dad's company is throwing, sorry, have fun without me," I tell her, feeling just a bit sad, a girls night out would have been awesome, but spending time with Sasuke is even better.  
"Oh, okay, have fun," she tells me, and then we start redecorating the apartment, by 2:30 we're finished and we both start getting ready.  
I walk over to my closet and pull out my favorite of my classier outfits, a black pencil skirt, thin red belt, and a short sleeved sweater, that looks mildly like a silver tube top over white t-shirt, but not trashy, classy. But before I get dressed I have to do my makeup, I opt for a light sweep of a dark champagne eye shadow, and a thick black cat eye with red lips.  
After that, I do my nails while trying to figure out what to do with my hair, I settle for a simple matte black polish with silver half moons at the bottom.  
Then I know exactly what to do, I pull my hair half-up half-down and add more waves to the part that's down, then I straighten the ponytail and split it into three pieces and make two into a bow shape and the other around it and secure it with some pins.  
At about 4:50, I grab my black diamond ring, and pendant, my white clutch and slip on my patent leather red heels, and walk to Sasuke's door and knock he opens it while wearing a dark crimson button down and white dress pants holding a suit jacket, his tie half tied.  
His jaw drops just a teensy bit when he sees me, hehe, that was the point of getting this dressed up.  
You need help with your tie," I ask him.  
N-no I the Uchiha Sasuke is perfectly capable of tying his own damn tie," he stutters at the beginning and evening his voice out at the end. "Yes you do," I say gently pulling him towards me grabbing the loose ends of his light grey tie, and tying it quickly. "See, isn't that better, Sir Uchiha?" I ask jokingly. He just gets a smirk on his face and answers "Will thee Lady Hartford please shut the hell up, thou is going to make us late." He picks up his dress shoes and pulls his suit jacket on and grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs  
Just as we get down the stairs a Chauffeur walks in and nods at Sasuke and looks me up and down and leads up outside to a Ferrari Limo [They look so cool. ^^ but I did tell you this was a rich school, and obviously the Uchihas are wealthy beyond our wildest dreams.]  
Now my jaw drops just a bit. Sasuke looks at the ground sheepishly and says, "Damn, Itachi must be riding with us, as the most likely to be the heir he does shit like this all the time." And speak of the devil as soon as we get in the luxurious car, we see Itachi's smirking face, along with Deidara's, they both are surprised to see me and Deidara immediately grabs me into a huge hug. He lets go of me and goes back and sits by Itachi, barely laying his head on Itachi's shoulder.  
Sasuke pulls me into a row of seats with him and pulls me into his lap. "Sasuke? What the fuck are you doing?" I whisper and then gasp as he starts kissing my jaw line. "Sasuke, stop, your brother's in the car…" I try to tell him but it's too late I'm melting into his embrace and I can feel him smirking into the kiss. I take my fingers and run them through his soft, slightly spiky, midnight blue hair, and gently pull him closer, and move so I'm more or less straddling him. He moans quietly and moves down my neck, and running his fingers up and down my back, then he rests his hands on my backside, pulling me as close to him as possible. But then I realize what's going on and stop, I'm most definitely not doing anything this young or in front of his brother, and one of my best friends. I put my hands on his chest gently pushing him away and get off his lap, fixing my skirt that had ridden up.  
Perfect timing too, Itachi had told us we had reached our destination, and came over to see what we were doing, I think we would've gotten away with it except when Sasuke stood up and got out of the car, Itachi noticed something, that I hadn't Sasuke had a super awkward boner going on, forming quite a large tent in his pants.  
Even Itachi can't resist saying, "Sasuke, look down," while I'm trying to stifle a laugh. Sasuke's eyes go wide, and he's speechless, and Deidara looks over, and sees what's going on, "Sasuke, Gabby, what in the hell were you doing, un?" he asks.  
I just shrug and Sasuke scoffs, "None of your business, you crazy ass artist."  
Itachi sighs and says, "You do know mother and father will see you? This is going to be hilarious."  
"Well, what do I do? All powerful Niisan?" Sasuke scoffs, slowly getting angrier.  
"Think of the worst image possible, god don't you know these things?" Itachi answers walking off dragging Deidara to do only god knows what. Suddenly Akito walks up beside Sasuke, "What's up bro? And who's this beautiful girl? Hmm, I don't believe we've met," he says, trying to be charming, it sickens me.  
"We've met, earlier, at school? You idiot," I tell Akito, walking over next to Sasuke, handing him his white suit jacket, which he left in the car, which he pulls on and grabs my hand pulling me towards the huge Uchiha mansion.  
His parents open the door, smiling happy faces all around and usher everyone inside, leading us to the parlor. Sitting us down and having a maid go get drinks.  
Sasuke's mother coos over him, trying to comb his hair down a bit, righting his tie, fixing the cuff on his sleeve. Finally, she diverts her attention back to the gathered party, other than Sasuke, and asks softly, "Sasuke, who's this young lady?"  
"My…" Sasuke begins, but is interrupted by Itachi, "One of my best friends, Gabby, mother, I told you about her, you've met her before, all of you have."

"Well, actually…" Sasuke begins again but is stopped by Itachi's hand being clamped over his mouth, "Shh little otouto, it doesn't matter Kaasan knows who she is." Itachi whispers, I gather Sasuke bit down on his hand as Itachi quickly yanked it away, "Little bastard," he curses under his breath.  
"Well, actually Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke and I are da…" I say, then Itachi also clamps his hand on my mouth.  
"Itachi, let one of us finish a damned sentence!" Sasuke yells at his niisan. I however quickly wrench Itachi's hand from my mouth, "Sorry, Mrs. Uchiha, I was saying that, Sasuke and I are dating now."I finally get out, pink spreading across my pale cheeks, and I look at the floor sheepishly. 's face lights up, "Oh that's wonderful!" she says and then turns to Itachi, "Oh Itachi darling do you have a girlfriend you haven't told any of us about?"  
"No, mother and I never will," he scoffs.  
"And why not?" she questions.  
"Because mother, I have a _boyfriend_ whom," he begins motioning towards Deidara, "Is standing right next to me. Mother, basically what I'm saying is I'm gay, and always have been." I clamp my hand over my mouth, I cannot believe he told me but not his own family about his sexuality. His mother, father and brothers however, as shocked as hell, finally, Sasuke scoffs, "I always suspected, but wasn't sure."  
I just stand there quietly, knowing I'm imposing on a family moment.  
"Boys, go do something else, Itachi, me and your mother have much to discuss,go!" Mr. Uchiha barks waving us out of the room. Sasuke and Akito nod and Sasuke grabs my hand, pulling me out the door with him.


	11. Chapter 10

_Okay guys so I wrote this at like 4:00 am-ish last night and the __Jiraiya/Kakashi part of my brain took over, and my friend dared me to write something mildly dirty so the this is mainly a lime... basically a really graphic makeout scene, they don't do anything, just hickeys left and such, so I don't know what to call it really. Just prepare yourselves. But it has a funny ending, an awkward taco one, but a funny one. _  
_

Sasuke walks up the stairs me trailing behind him, and leads me to a door, pushing it open to reveal his room, it's painted a midnight blue, that matches his hair, with ebony wood floors, and a huge king size bed that looks comfortable as hell.  
He sits down on the bed falling backwards patting the spot beside him, motioning for me to sit down, which I do.  
"I shouldn't have brought you, I knew some type of shit would go down," Sasuke says running his hands down his face.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault," I assure him, setting his head in my lap and playing with his hair. He just laughs and says, "Partly it is. Also, don't stop, that feels good," and closes his eyes.  
Suddenly, Akito walks in, a shocked look on his face, "What in the bloody hell did Sasuke just say? And what the fuck are you doing in here?!" he exclaims.  
I pick up a random book from Sasuke's nightstand and throw it at Akito, hitting him square in the face. "Nothing, you perv!" I yell throwing my hands up.  
Sasuke opens his eyes, noticing my hands weren't running through his hair anymore, "Gabby, why'd you stop?" he asks giving me a fake pleading face.  
Akito just bursts out laughing at his brother, calls him stupid and walks out the door, closing it. Me and Sasuke just sit on his bed talking aimlessly until 6:30 and walk downstairs, helping Mrs. Uchiha finish getting everything together, at 6:50 the first guests arrive and the party is in full swing.  
The only problem is, a mildly drunken man comes up and stumbles infront of me, causing his nearly full glass of red wine to get all over my shirt and skirt.  
Mrs. Uchiha is over there quickly, asking one of the servers to get that up, quite nicely I might add, and leads me upstairs saying, "Oh, Gabby I'm so sorry, I think I have something from my new collection you can wear," over and over.  
"Oh, Mrs. Uchiha, it was an accident it's okay honestly, and collection?" I ask.  
"I design clothing dear," she tells me leading me to an upstairs room, and flicking the light switch on, and walking over to a rack of breath taking, and very expensive dresses. "Oh, Mrs. Uchiha, I couldn't take one of these, they're much too expensive." I stutter.  
"Oh, no worries dear, this is my collection of special gowns, and you're like a part of the family, considering you and Itachi have been friends forever, and are dating Sasuke. Here, I think this will match your shoes and makeup," she says pulling out a silver sequined dress and handing it to me. "Here, put it on," she says, motioning towards a changing area she has set up.

The rest of the party plays out without a hitch, and when I try to give Mrs. Uchiha her dress back she tells me to keep it, as it's much too young for her, and that if I'm ever in need of an outfit for anything to come straight to her.  
Me and Sasuke ride back to the school by ourselves, Itachi left without a word earlier. Sasuke keeps me right by his side, even when we get back to the dorm at around 11 p.m.  
I don't really want to leave him so I whisper shyly, "Sasuke, will you…..um….sleep in my room with me tonight? Please? You don't have to if you don't want to," I stutter, and look at the ground blushing six thousand shades of red.  
"Sure," he answers, "I'll be there in a sec."  
I nod and walk into my apartment, and see Karsons purse on the table, she must be back already. But I walk into my bedroom and pull on my pajamas, I didn't close the door, and when I turn around Sasukes standing there smirking, in Superman pjs I might add.

"Sasuke, how long have you been standing there?" I ask.  
"Long enough," he says coming over and grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into my king size bed with him. He jerks the covers down and then up around uss, cuddling me close to his chest. He gently kisses me on the lips and hugs me even tighter.  
But then his lips move down my jaw line and onto my neck. "Sasuke, what are you doing," I say moaning quietly as he hits a spot on my neck and I feel him smirk and gently bite that spot, "Sasuke..quit…..someone may see that!" I try to tell him.  
"No they won't," he assures me, "And if they do, at least they'll know that you're mine." He finishes kissing me on the lips again, but harder, and rougher, gently biting my lip, asking for me to open my mouth to do a bit of full frontal snogging, [brit term, look it up] which I deny, smirking into the kiss, in response to this, he moves his hands down and grabs my butt, I gasp which gives him the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth.  
He gently explores my mouth, and then aburbtly stops, moving down to my neck again, to that one spot, gently biting it again, and slowly getting harder, and licking around it every few bites, I can't help it, I moan loudly, very loudly, I couldn't help it. He continues this for a few minutes until my bedroom door is thrown open by Kiba and Neji, both in their pjs. The sudden light shocks both me and Sasuke for a moment, and we look up, and see their jaws drop and eyes widen. "What the hell are you doing," Kiba demands, "We could fucking hear you down the hall! If you guys are going to have sexy time, please fuck quietly!" he yells.  
"What.. no.. no.. that's not what we were doing!" I exclaim quickly.  
"Well, that's not what it looks like, nor sounds like for that matter," Kiba scoffs.  
"Go the fuck away dog boy, unless you want to watch," Sasuke says smirking.  
"Hell naw, do I wanna watch, come on Neji," Kiba says dragging a dumbstruck Neji out the door.  
"Now where were we?" Sasuke asks.  
"Going the fuck to sleep," I answer, rolling over.  
"Fine," he grumbles and lays back down pulling me close to him.  
"Gabby, I love you, please don't ever leave me," Sasuke whispers into my ear.  
"I love you too, Sasuke, I'll never leave you," I whisper back, he kisses the top of my head and we both fall asleep smiling.


	12. Chapter 11

-  
I wake up the next morning to Sasuke kissing me awake.  
"Yes, Sasuke?" I mumble sleepily inbetween kisses.  
"I just wanted to see your beautiful eyes," he answers kissing me again.  
This is probably one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me, I pull him closer and this gradually turns into a rendition of last nights make out session.  
We barely hear when Kakashi walks into our apartment to make sure we aren't I dunno, dead? I guess Karson must have had someone over last night also, as I hear Kakashi rant, "What in the hell are you all doing having a fucking foursome?! And why didn't you invite me." Sasuke gently breaks the kiss.  
"So, my little princess, want me to carry you out of the room and see what he does?" Sasuke asks, barely smirking. I gently nod and hold my arms out, and he picks me up, arms wrapped around my back, I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest.  
"Need something Kakashi?" he asks his smirk ever growing.  
"What? Oh good you actually have clothes on, where's Karson? And Sasuke have you seen Naruto? No one has seen any of you guys all day," he says looking up from his book, Icha-Icha Paradise, classic porn more or less..  
"I suppose Karson is in her room," I murmur just barely lifting my head up.  
"Haven't seen Naruto, and yes people did know we were here, Neji and Kiba sure did," he says smirking even more, if that was even possible.  
"I don't even wanna know, shall we make sure Karson is still alive?" Kakashi suggests. In response Sasuke just walks over to Karson's door and throws it open…  
We are quite shocked to find Naruto on top of her and them making out.  
"Okay then…" Sasuke whispers gently shutting the door, they didn't even notice.  
"That was mildly awkward, but at least we know she's okay," I mumble.  
"Better than okay," Kakashi says, getting ready to walk out the door. "Quite honestly, I don't care what you, but keep it safe, because I will lose my job if there are going to be any children within the next school year," he states giving us a knowing look.  
"Kakashi that is most definitely NOT what we were doing!" I yell, being the loudest I'd been all morning.  
"I'll take your word on it," he says leaving. Sasuke, still holding me, just sits down on the couch, and turns on my ihome, not loudly though, and says, "You want some breakfast? Because I'm hungry." I nod my head and say, "But I don't want to get out of your lap, you're comfy, Saucey-K," and I blush about 50 shades of red.  
"I can make breakfast with one hand, and hold you with the other," he states standing back up, and picking me up like a toddler with one arm, leaving the other one free to do whatever. Wow, he's a pretty strong dude, I mean I'm not the lightest person in the world…  
After awhile we're both fed, dressed and ready to go, and Karson and Naruto haven't ventured out of her room, and quite honestly me and Sasuke don't want to know what in the fuck that they were doing.  
We're walking down the hallway and run into Kiba, Neji and Sai, standing outside a closet door. "Umm, dolls, what in the hell are you doing?" I ask.  
"Well, we are trying to figure out what's going on in there, we heard some banging a few minutes ago." Sai says blatantly motioning towards the door. "We're pretty sure Kakashi's fucking someone in there, he's missing."  
"And this is what you do to solve said problem," I say, throwing the door open. All of our jaws drop, Kakashi's in there with Ericka, and from what we gather before we shut the door, they were fucking, and they didn't even notice.  
"WHAT THE GODDAMN MOTHER FUCK!" I yell, completely taken aback.  
"Shh, shh, calm down Gabby," Sasuke says, leading me away from the goddamned closet, which I can never look at again in my life. Nor can I look at Kakashi or Ericka the same way again. Ever.  
"Come on, it's okay, you're not the only one that was freaked the fuck out, I was too, I can never look at them the same way, again. Ever," Sasuke told me.  
"I. Totally. Agree. With. You," I choke out. He nods picks me up and walks me back upstairs, taking to my room, and we are welcomed by Naruto and Karson making out on the couch. "Oh jesus Christ, get a fucking room!" Sasuke yells, startling them. They both go 6 million shades of red, and go back into Karson's room. "Good, god, I need out of this place, can we go clubbing or something please, Sasuke?" I plead, I've had about enough of this.  
"Yeah, get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs in an hour," he answers setting me down. I nod and walk into my room. Pulling out my favorite club-ish outfit, a short red dress, that's long-sleeved, my steampunk dragon earring, diamond cuff bracelet, lace-up ankle booties, and pull my hair up.  
I walk downstairs and meet Sasuke down there, he actually flat ironed his hair, it looks cool. He looks me up and down, pretty impressed. He motions for me to come and we walk out the door and down the street a couple blocks until we reach, Fever, the club.  
Sasuke swaggers straight up to the bouncer and we're immediately let in. As we walk in Sasuke grabs mu hand and leads me to the middle of the dance floor and as soon as we get over there Without Me by Eminem comes pouring out of the speakers, with the bass turned up. I love this song, and me and Sasuke immediately start dancing. [Meh I can remember almost none of my dance terms so bear with me here.] Halfway through the song I feel someone come up behind me and start trying to get me to grind on them, and it's not Sasuke, I can tell because whomever it is too tall, by about 4 inches or so, I turn around and it's a guy with silver hair and purple eyes, and I don't know who in fuck it is, I start to walk away but he grabs my arm, "Come on bitch, you know you fucking want this," the guy says. I try to jerk my arm away from him but the guy's really strong.  
But, a second later the guys on the floor, with Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara towering over him all of them basically raging, it's funny actually.  
"Hidan, what in the fuck were you doing to my goddamn girlfriend!" Sasuke yells, extremely pissed the fuck off.  
"Just my normal thing dip-shit, you can tell she obviously wants me over you," the guy answers.  
"If that's true, then I'm the fucking King of Narnia!" Sasuke yells. I walk over there and grab his arm before he does anything he'll regret later.  
"Sasuke, quit, let's go, I don't want you doing anything you'll regret," I tell him.  
"Nah, it's fine. We'll just take Hidan back to his dorm, we're pretty sure he's drunk," Deidara tells us laughing.  
"No, we'll just go home, it's okay," Sasuke says leading me out of the club. We finally get back to the dorm and it's around 2 am.  
-


	13. Chapter 12

I pull my heels off as we're walking up the stairs, and I realize Sasuke's got tapers in, and he didn't earlier today. "Sasuke, when'd you get tapers?" I ask?

"Oh, these?" he asks pulling one out, "They're fake, I do have my ears pierced though, my dad almost killed me when he found out." He finishes holding the earring out, showing it to me, then putting it back in. I nod and continue walking up the stairs, I didn't really notice earlier with all that was going on, but I feel horrible. I must have started to catch something.

"Sasuke, I don't feel good, I'm going to go to bed, night," I say as I reach my door.

"No, please come sleep in my room, god knows what state Naruto and Karson left the apartment in, and don't worry, you can wear some of my stuff, and I'll take care of you," Sasuke replies, a small smile playing on his lips. I nod and follow him down the hall, he unlocks his door and we're greeted by the sound of someone snoring, seems like Naruto did come home for the night…

"Come on," Sasuke says throwing his bedroom door open, his room's decorated similar to his one at his house. Just with more books, and a huge CD collection. He walks over to his closet and pulls out a light grey t-shirt and white sweat pants, "This okay?" he asks, "It's probably the smallest thing I have in my closet, I let Naruto do some of my laundry one week and the dobe left everything in the dryer waaaaay too long," he says chuckling. I nod and he walks out so I can change. I walk back into their living room when I'm finished changing, Sasuke's got everything set up for a movie night. He motions for me to come over to the couch and I sit down next to him, he hits play and we start watching Howl's Moving Castle, one of my favorite movies in the world.

After about half an hour, I'm laying on him snuggled up to him and he's got his arms around me, "You sleepy Gabby?" Sasuke asks. I barely nod, he just reaches for the remote and turns off the tv and picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room.

He pulls the blankets down and lays me down, then lays down next to me and pulls the blankets up around us. He pulls me close and kisses me on the forehead and we fall asleep.


End file.
